


Smart

by AlAngel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Tyrion helps the reader study after she gets frustration with her books.





	Smart

Title: Smart  
Pairing: Tyrion Lannister x female!Reader   
Word Count: ~600  
Warnings: none, open end though  
Summary: Tyrion helps the reader study after she gets frustration with her books.  
\---

"That's soo hard." You complained. A huge pile of papers was sitting in front of you in the great library of Casterly Rock. The master, who was teaching you numbers, had long gone and seen to some different matters. You however would not just yet give up. Tyrion had mastered this chapter hours ago and left the room to go do something else - Most likely something that would bring his sister crying about his "insufferable existence" again. Jaime wasn't with you either his father made the master teach him alone, Tyrion said it was because Jaime's eyes weren't as fast as his sword arm so he had trouble reading. So it was just you sitting in the library past lunch, probably even past dinner.  
The sun was slowly setting when you heard the door open, you had just crossed out another wrong number still not getting the hang of it.   
"(Y/n) you're still in here?" It was Tyrion’s small voice that sounded surprised.  
"Ahm…" You felt some heat rise to your face. Truth be told you didn't want him to know it took you so long to get it. Tyrion Lannister was the smartest person you've ever met, you enjoyed talking to him about absolutely everything. He knew politics and geography and history and …. And maybe you had a tiny crush on the young man. If it weren't for his size he would be surrounded by woman, you just knew. Lucky for you they were stupid enough to never try and look past it. Or well it would be lucky if you hadn't made yourself look like an idiot just now.  
"Want some help?" He asked a smile on his face. "I bet I could teach you in no time - And you could steal a small very late supper from the kitchen with me."  
He sounded a little uncertain about the last part, but his face brightened but as you nodded. He sat down next to you looking at your failed attempts before putting them aside and explaining the whole concept anew. For some reason it sounded much simpler the way he phrased it than in the master’s words. In the end you both looked at your notes and redid the exercises together.  
"Thank you, milord." You smiled brightly "I guess you make me look not completely stupid in front of the master tomorrow."  
"You're not stupid, (y/n)." He said in reply looking at you with bright and very honest eyes. "Tell me what would you do if my father came home and said you weren't allowed to study with us anymore?"  
"I'd wait till he goes back to Kings Landing to be the king’s hand. Then I would try to trick the master into letting me come anyway."  
"See? You're smart." Tyrion put his hand on yours "And that's why you're still here trying to understand numbers. You're maybe not the fastest learner there ever was but you know what you want and how to get it."  
"Thank you." His words made you blush. Did he really actually think you smart? "Really thank you, milord."  
"No need to thank me for telling you the truth." He still hadn't taken his hand off of yours and now that hr paused his grip only tightened "Now you promised to have dinner with me."  
As if in reply your stomach grumble which made you both laugh. Tyrion jump up from his seat next to you and offered you his hand.  
"May I take you to dinner, milady?"


End file.
